


His Little Thief

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Im basically jasico trash now, Implied Smut, M/M, gahh all my friends left for solangleo, i need mpre fic in my life, lest my mind make more of this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has the annoying habit of taking Jason's glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Thief

 

   " _G_ _ods_ , Nico," Jason groaned "Give them back."

   

    "But Jayce" Nico said as he moved his hand backwards and forwarin front of his like.he was hypnotized. "How have I never known till now that you were blind?"

 

    "They're a moderate prescription." Jason defended.

 

    "Moderate my ass, this is blurry as fuck." Nico said moving his hand across his face again.

 

  Jason tried and failed again to pluck his glasses off his boyfriend's face again (Damn that kid was fast).

 

  "Nico I swear to the gods if you don't give me back my glasses I'm getting fucking contacts." Jason said in an authoritative tone.

 

  "No, you're going to keep these glasses, because in reality on the inside, you know I look good in them." Nico stated smugly 

 

  It was true, Nico did look amazing in those glasses. With the slim black and white brazels and hit right in line with his undercut, witch by the way wasn't completely distracting Jason with how Nico's bangs hit right at the tips of his eyelashes and _so_  did not go with his entire undead look at all. Let's just say the Son of Jupiter wasn't very comfortable in his skinny jeans and leave it at that. "Yeah," he trailed off looking out the apartment's window, wondering when a relaxing day with his boyfriend turned into this.

 

 "Hey you warm? Do you want some water, cause I can get you some water, I'm pretty sure the AC still works-" 

 

  Just as the Blonde Superman tried to escape the clutches of his boyfriend's lust, the ravenette decided to grab Jason's arm and force his to meet his dark gaze. When Jason saw just how deep they went, he gulped.

 

  "Actually Grace," Nico said licking his lips in a slow circle, of which Jason followed with his darkening blue orbs "I'm kinda cold."

 

  "Well maybe I could get you a blanket, or umm turn on the-"

 

  "Actually I was kinda thinking of other ways to warm me up." Nico popped the p, gods he was not making this easy, he already started to lean into Nico and, gods above, he loved kissing Nico, not sure if it was Jason's subconscious acting or Nico's insistence (or perhaps a mixture of both) but they started to go down into the mattress. ' _Well there goes my plans for the day'_ Jason thought.

 

* * *

 

 

But later, as Jason was basking in the afterglow and Nico's warm, soft skin lay right under his fingertips, he decided that he really didn't care. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there has been a decline in Jasico fanfic lately and I have like five I haven't typed but written and debating whether I should post them or not


End file.
